OK
by IAmZim
Summary: It was odd how one word could bring someone so much comfort. On Hold until Further Notice. Not Sure if I'll ever finish this one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author Notes: Just a bad idea written down I'm afraid. My first Scrubs story, and judging by how bad it is, probably my last.

OK

Dr. Perry Cox never even knew what hit him. One moment He was checking on a patient, the next, he was laying flat on his back, with Carla Espinosa trying desperatly to keep the blood in him. She didn't seem to be sucesseding as blood stained the ground, her hands, and their scrubs.

"It's ok, it's ok." Carla muttered.

Was it? Cox doubted it. If Dr. Bob Kelso was here, something had to be wrong. His eyes flickered up when a pair of gloved hands gently held his head still. Elliot Reid, was crying, as she did her chore.

"Easy, your ok." Carla's voice interrupted, the starring contest he was having, and his eyes flickered back to her.

He was slightly surprised when he found a small army of doctors and surgeons had appeared. JD inserted tubes and IV's and whatever else, he felt necessary. Chris Turk was holding onto Cox's right shoulder as he attempted to judge just how badly he was hurt. Dr. Wen giving urgent instructions. Even Todd and the Janitor had made apperances, both in varying degree's of shock and horror.

He felt so tired. His eyes flickered to meet Carla's and something passed between them, before her hands dug deeper and harder into him.

"Don't you dare!" She pleaded, her voice catching.

"Someone call Jordan."

Whoever said that sealed in Cox's mind, he was in trouble. If he was hurt badly enough to warrent a call to Jordan, he must be in very bad shape.

"it's ok, your ok" Carla started up with her Mantra again.

It was odd how one word could bring someone so much comfort. She really believed he was going to be ok. That's what was keeping her going.

His vision was beginning to darken at the edges, and he shot Carla a helpless look. Her hands applied as much pressure as she could, and he could still feel Turk's hand on his shoulder, however light it appeared. More hands, and now he was up. He grit his teeth at the pain that caused. The softeness of a cot met him, and the last words he heard before falling into blissful unconcsiousness was a muted;

"You're gonna be ok."

Yeah, that was lame. Sorry about how crappy that was! I really am!


	2. I Was There

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author Notes: Oh, I'm glad you guys didn't think it was a bad story! It would have been unfair of me to leave it there, even though that's what I had intended to do, so I thought about it, and plotted it out to be a chaptered story.

I was There

As soon as Dr. Cox had been rushed away, and Jordan had been called, JD and Elliot had tried to consol Carla. They had gently asked her what had happened, and gotten no answer. Elliot had helped her clean some of the blood off, but she was still fairly caked in it.

When Jordan Sullivan arrived, she looked absolutely crazed. Her hair was wild, her eyes bright. Her quick stride never faltered as she rushed up to JD and skidded to a stop inches from his face.

"What?!" She yelled. "Calling me in the middle of the night, saying there's been an accident, and hanging up!? What's wrong with you!"

"Jordan.." Elliot broke in calmly, from where she sat her arms around Carla. "We don't know exactly how it happened." Jordan turned her glare on Elliot and Carla. Her face barely softening at Carla's tears. "But Dr. Cox was hurt badly."

"I know how it happened." Carla spoke up weakly. "I was there." She ran her hand across her eyes.

"We were checking on a patient, and He grunted suddenly, I turned to look at him, and he stumbled headlong into the wall. It was then I realized there was blood on his back." She broke off shaking her head. "I didn't... the patient was from the psychward, I don't know how he got out or how he got the scalpel. I couldn't get to him in time. He got the knife under Dr .Cox's ribcage and then he jumped out the window." She broke off crying.

"He was killed almost on impact." Elliot said softly. "Who knows if it's because he realized what he did, or he was just trying to escape. Poor Dr. Cox."

"He was awake, but not completely alert. Wouldn't really answer questions. Seemed to know we were talking to him, or that we were there, but didn't speak back to us." JD bit his lower lip.

"He could hear me." Carla said quietly. "I know he could, the way he looked at me was proof. He knew he was hurt, but I don't think he knew how, and he was surprised when everyone ran in. I must have screamed."

"You did. It scared us so we all ran in." JD confirmed. He swallowed hard. "The last thing we excepted to see was Dr Cox sprawled out on his back with blood all over him, and Carla, and the floor." Jordan took the time to notice that Carla indeed had blood splattered all over her.

"Where is he?" Jordan demanded.

"In surgery." Elliot replied as calmly as she could. "Turk and Dr. Wen noticed that scalpel was stuck in a way that it may have nicked his lung, and the back needed to be looked into, they though it might have hit his kidney."

"I want to see him."

"You can't yet." JD told her gently. "As soon as their done we'll take to you him."

Jordan began to shake. Whether it was because she was angry or because she was scared. The others had excepted an explosion of some kind. They were alarmed when she threw herself down in a chair and mumbled.

"Could you at least try and get me an update?"


	3. The OR Walk

Disclaimer: Incidentally, still not mine.

Author Notes: Here's the new chapter. I know it's kinda short.

The O.R walk

JD felt almost outside of himself as he walked towards the O.R. When Jordan had asked for an update, he had agreed to take a walk down to see what he could find out.

He stepped behind the observation glass and bit his lip so hard he drew a little blood. His mentor lay, still and unmoving, with blood tinting the sheet that hid his body from view. He wanted to tap the glass and get someone' attention, he did not want to startle anyone however.

Turk, as if sensing his eyes, looked up. Dr. Wen noticed, and looked up as well.

"I just want to get an update for Jordan." JD said quickly hoping they could hear him. "She asked for one."

If they couldn't, they figured what he wanted, and someone was suddenly standing in front of him telling him what was going on. He quickly tuned in.

"His kidney needed to be taken out. The knife hit it to badly. His lung had also been nicked as they had suspected." The nurse told him gently. "They working on it. You know Dr. Cox, he'll be ok. They'll be moving him soon." She squeezed his shoulder gently, and he sighed.

"Could you make sure someone comes to get his.." what was Jordan, not his wife, his ex-wife, but they were more..he sighed. "Could you make sure someone gets Jordan when he's in his room?" She nodded in understanding.

He offered the woman the best smile he could muster, before turning on his heals. He needed to tell Jordan what was happening. He was the one picked for this. He nearly collided with the Janitor as he went.

"Sorry." He muttered, trying to move around.

"He ok?"

"No." JD answered softly. "No, he's not. But he's gonna be."

The janitor gave a quick nod and JD continued the trek back to the waiting room. Carla looked up first. Elliot had been replaced by Jordan in the seat, and the two women sat shoulder to shoulder. Elliot sat on the arm of Jordan's chair, one arm across the back.

"Well?" Carla asked weakly.

"His Kidney was taken out, and his lung was nicked." He took a deep breath.

"Oh my god." Jordan groaned.

"They'll be done soon. Someone's going to come to get you when he's been moved into his room."

"Yeah thanks." Jordan replied, and JD blinked. Had she actually thanked him.

"Maybe your not quite so useless." Ah there it was. JD half heartedly smiled. At least that was something that wouldn't change.


End file.
